


Regulation Blacks

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Changing Clothes, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Rain, Storms, cuddling for warmth, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: While on a mission and unable to radio for a pick-up, Obi-Wan slips into some trouble. Literally.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 694





	Regulation Blacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this story, it's just a random one I thought up last night. As a side note, my beta reader read through this, but I personally did not because I am tired and just want it posted. I might go through later and fix any typos, but until then, I'm sorry for anything you might find.

A part of Cody had forgotten that people could get sick.

See, he and his brothers were immune to a lot of illnesses, with very few exceptions, just due to all the genetic tweaking the Kaminoans did to get them to be the perfect soldiers. So no clone every really got sick, unless it was something really bad or designed specifically to target clones.

Obi-Wan was not a clone.

Obi-Wan could get sick.

Cody was reminded of this rather violently in the middle of a mission.

They’d been trekking in the wilderness, unable to contact the cruiser or any transports for two full rotations. The weather wasn’t bad yet, but it threatened to turn South any given moment. The temperature was dropping and the wind was picking up, two things Cody did not like to see happen together.

Out of nowhere, he heard an “oop”, a skid, and then a rather perfect-sounding splash. What he expected to find when he turned around was a brother sitting in the stream they’d been following. What he was faced with was infinitely better.

General Kenobi sat in the shallow stream, soaked head to toe, and looking slightly bewildered as to how he’d ended up there in the first place.

He knew for a fact that none of the other troopers with them would dare respond in the way Cody was about to, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Really, he shouldn’t laugh. It wasn’t that funny.

But then just a second later, the general was stifling his own laughter, still sitting in the stream.

Cody stepped down the sloping, muddy bank, offering a hand out to the Jedi.

“Come on, General,” he chuckled as the man gripped his hand to accept the leverage up from the water. “Would have expected this from a shiny. Not a seasoned Jedi.”

“Yes, well, even Jedi can have some slip ups,” said Obi-Wan, still smiling. “Thank you, Commander.”

He wasn’t any more covered in mud than he had been before (or than anyone else already was). But the sight of him sopping wet, his tan tunic and tabards brown with mud, was an interesting one. Something about it was… Cody didn’t know. But he was definitely pretending he didn’t know about the blush he was pushing away.

The light was fading fast. Only one of the reasons for that being the sun setting behind the horizon. The others being the storm clouds rolling in and the wall of rain Cody could see a few miles out.

It would be upon them soon.

“Does anyone see options for shetler?” Cody asked the squad behind him. “There’s no way we’re getting off this planet before that storm hits.”

“What about that?”

Cody followed the trooper’s pointed finger upwards to a wide mouth cave set into a rock face off to their right. It was several feet off the ground, and would require them to climb a bit to it, but that wasn’t the worst thing. It was probably better for protection from predators anyway.

“Good eye, kid,” he said. “Alright men, we’re camping up there. Step to, unless you want to be soaking wet like our general here.”

Fifteen minutes and some scrambling up some scraggly rock, and the twelve of them were settled in the dryness of the cave. Packs were dropped off sore shoulders, the few thread-bare bedrolls they still had laid out together in a square of blankets. They didn’t dare turn on one of the lamps with them yet, in case its power ran out and left them blind. They could still see for now.

The cave itself wasn’t very deep, but it was wide. There was plenty of room for them to spread out, though Cody knew most of them wouldn’t. Heat was a precious thing to conserve and laying in a pile all over one another was the best way to do it. At least the walls of rock kept most of the wind out, and judging from the looks of things, they’d stay dry too. Small blessings.

They set up a watch, one brother sitting out near the cliff ledge, his bucket on and a blaster ready in his hands.

Cody was digging through his pack to find the ration bars he knew he still had.

Then he heard it.

A sneeze.

It was soft, not loud and over the top. But then it happened again. And again. And again.

When Cody turned around, he was met with the sight of General Kenobi, curled up into himself against the back wall of the cave. He had dried a little bit in the wind before, but he still looked wet. It might have been the lighting (which was not great), but the color seemed to have drained from his cheeks a little bit, leaving him a sickly shade of pale. Cody watched in near horror, realizing the man was shaking. It wasn’t overly noticeable, but he was kicking himself for it now.

He abandoned his search, stepping over to the Jedi and crouching in front of him.

“General?” he said. Obi-Wan’s eyes opened and fixed him with a bright blue stare. “How are you feeling?”

“‘M fine, Cody,” the man said. His speech wasn’t slurring, but he sounded tired. Cody didn’t like the sound of it.

“Okay. I’m going to touch you, alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded just a little bit, his eyes falling shut again.

Cody frowned, pulling the glove from his right hand. He reached out, pressing the back of his hand against the man’s forehead. He wasn’t warm. Actually, he certainly didn’t feel warm enough.

“I’ll be right back, General,” he said. The Jedi might have made some sound in response, but Cody didn’t catch it as he stood back up. He had a spare set of blacks in his pack. He’d been putting off changing into them because the moment he did, they’d be found and it won’t have been worth it. And in hindsight, it was a good thing he hadn’t.

He pulled the roll of black fabric from his pack, returning to Obi-Wan’s side as soon as he had hold of them.

“General? Obi-Wan, you with me?”

He got a hummed response, but those blue eyes didn’t open again.

“Come on, Sir. You’ve got to work with me here,” he muttered, putting a hand on the Jedi’s shoulder in an effort to get his undivided attention.

“Cody?” Blue eyes blinked at him, weighted closed with drowsiness.

“Hey,” he forced a tight smile. “You need to change out of those clothes. We shoulda done it before now, but…”

Obi-Wan frowned. “But… I don’t have any other clothes.”

“I’ve got a set of blacks. You can wear these until we get back to the cruiser.” Cody held up the top half of them.

Obi-Wan blinked at it, confused.

“Why would I-”

Cody bit back his sigh. “Because your clothes are wet, Sir. So I just need you to work with me for a few minutes, okay?”

The man continued to sit there, obviously confused and fighting off the fog that seemed to be creeping through his mind.

“Okay,” Cody breathed to himself. He knew it wasn’t advised, but he was left with little other choice here. He put his hands on his general, maneuvering his legs away from his body.

This was probably going to be more than a little awkward, but his general’s safety comes first. So without thinking too much about it, he started to fumble his way through undoing belts and wraps, trying his best to not feel stupid for not knowing how these damned clothes worked.

He sighed, angrily to himself, failing once again to get the tunics off the man.

“Waxer! Boil!” he called over his shoulder. “I need some help!”

“What’s up, Commander?” one of them asked, two sets of footsteps approaching.

“Hypothermia’s setting in. He needs to be warm and dry like an hour ago, and I need you to help me get him that way,” Cody grumbled.

“Uh, sir-”

“Just do it, Boil,” he growled. He was losing patience, mostly with himself. Which meant, unfortunately, that he was quickly losing his tolerance for anything else at the moment. He needed to stay calm and help his Jedi, but damn, if it wasn’t hard right in that second. What he wouldn’t give to have had Helix with them, who would have been harping on hypothermia since the moment the general went into the stream.

“Yes, sir.”

Between the three of them, they slowly peeled Obi-Wan from his wet clothes. There was a brief second of hesitation right before Cody pulled the man’s undershorts off, but he reminded himself it was for safety purposes and that he’d be covered again in just a moment.

It was a pain pulling the black fabric up the man’s legs without jostling him too much, but eventually, it was done and Cody could start to fight his blush once again. Then came the top half, which was twice as frustrating. Waxer pulled the socks into place on Obi-Wan’s feet and then they were done. The man was redressed and dry, his back leaning into Cody’s chest.

“We should lay him flat,” Waxer said, glancing over at the nest of bedrolls.

Cody shook his head.

“I don’t want to try and get him over there. Best just to stay here,” he explained, adjusting his grip on the man. “Set up over here and give me one of those blankets.”

The two nodded, returning to the group of troopers in the middle of the cave and conveying Cody’s orders. It took just a couple of minutes for everything to be moved. The men settled into their previous positions, though now Cody was definitely noticing them glancing at him and the general every so often. Though the looks seemed more worried, and meant to keep an eye on them than anything else.

Waxer dropped to one knee, holding a blanket out to Cody.

Cody shifted onto his knees.

“Here,” he said, pressing Obi-Wan into his brother’s arms. “Hold him a moment, please.”

Waxer took the Jedi’s weight gracefully, wrapping the blanket around him as he did so.

Cody worked as quickly as he could, pulling off the multiple plates of his plastoid-alloy armor. It wouldn’t do much to help keep Obi-Wan warm, so they were both better off without it.

Once he was stripped down to just his blacks and boots as well, he took Obi-Wan back from Waxer. The man seemed aware enough for the moment so that as Cody settled back down, Obi-Wan curled into his lap, one hand on Cody’s chest.

“Cody…”

On instinct, Cody hushed him gently.

“I’ve got you, General,” he promised, tone low. “We’ll take care of you.”

He got a slight nod as answer, accompanied by a soft sigh that he was near certain the man wouldn’t make in other circumstances. Cody found himself with his Jedi’s nose pressed into the side of his neck, an auburn haired head on his shoulder. He curled his arms around the man’s body, pulling him closer to himself and keeping him from touching as much of the rock as he could.

Cody didn’t sleep most of the night, even as his brothers cycled through their watch rotation and a ferocious storm raged outside their cave. Wind whipped sheets of rain hard across the world, lighting flashing through the clouds and thunder rumbling in the air.

He kept his focus on the steadily expanding and deflating chest against him. He pressed to fingers against Obi-Wan’s pulse point in his wrist every so often to check his heartbeat. He pressed the back of his hand against the side of his Jedi’s neck, checking his temperature. Thankfully, it was rising. Not so comfortingly, it seemed a little high.

When morning came, the rain didn’t stop, creating enough deterrent to keep the squad right where they were.

Obi-Wan slept through it all, though, and Cody was happy to let him continue to sleep. He’d be better off for it in the end anyway.

Cody didn’t even notice when Waxer crawled over to them again.

“Cody, vod,” he whispered, mindful of the rest of the sleeping men. “Go to sleep.”

Cody shook his head.

“Can’t. I have to keep an eye on-”

Boil waved him off, also apparently awake and settling at Waxer’s side.

“We’ll watch the both of you. But you need to sleep now, vod.”

Cody smirked a little. Boil never sounded that tender with anyone (except maybe that one time with that little girl from Ryloth).

He mulled it over in his head a little, finding himself nodding absently.

“Okay, yeah… wake me up if something changes, though.”

“We will,” Waxer agreed. “Just go to sleep.”

Cody didn’t even remember his eyes closing, content with the weight of his Jedi on him and a too-warm forehead pressed into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it's not heavily implied that Codywan is a thing here, but... *shrug*. I would love to hear what you thought. If you have ideas or writing prompts you would like to share with me, feel free to leave them in a comment, or you are welcome to shoot me an email at robinplaystrumpet15@gmail.com. Thanks again!


End file.
